Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.60\times 10^{-2})\times (7.00\times 10^{-3})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.60\times 7.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{-3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 18.2 \times 10^{-2\,+\,-3}$ $= 18.2 \times 10^{-5}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $18.2$ is the same as $1.820 \times 10$ $ = {1.820 \times 10} \times 10^{-5} $ $= 1.820\times 10^{-4}$